Parce que la danse les fera de nouveau sourire
by AnnySy
Summary: One-shot basé sur l'épisode 8 du Final Act, Among the Twinkling Stars. Kikyo vient de mourir. Tout est dit. Plus que jamais, Inuyasha se sent mal, il reste de marbre. Kagome ne pleure plus, elle devient morose, terne. Leur relation flanche. Tout va mal. Un soir, la jeune fille retourne dans son monde sans prévenir le demi-démon.


_Imagine_ de John Lenon, _Especially for you_ de Jason Donovan, _Can't fight the Moonlight_ de LeAnn Rimes.

Que la musique leur apporte réconfort.

Que la musique les fasse de nouveau sourire...

« Elle est morte »

Voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait dire depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la prêtresse d'il y a cinquante ans était décédée, et Inuyasha ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Oh ! Il n'affichait aucune émotion devant ses amis. Ne pas se sentir faible était sa seule motivation pour ne pas s'effondrer et continuer à se morfondre.

Ainsi, personne ne lui en parlait.

Ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni Shippo, ni Kagome.

Les combats contre Naraku et ses incarnations, plus diaboliques les unes que les autres, continuaient et ne semblaient jamais vouloir leur laisser un moment de répit.

La crainte d'une lutte sans fin les insomniait tous.

Et malgré cela, il pleurait toujours sa chère Kikyo.

Kikyo... Elle était la première femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Son premier amour.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su la protéger de Naraku et de ses ambitions cupides et mesquines.

Inuyasha ne dormait plus, il était stoïque, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne montrait pas ses larmes, il restait de marbre.

C'est pourquoi, Kagome avait décidé de rentrer dans son monde ce fameux soir.

Un soir de pleine lune, où pendant que tous les membres de son groupe dormaient paisiblement, la jeune femme avait quitté la hutte de Kaede sans un mot.

Elle savait que le jeune démon-chien somnolait, et qu'il la suivrait.

Le danger de croiser une horde de démons était pris en compte.

Elle s'en moquait bien de ce que pourrait penser les autres.

Kagome voulait être seule avec Inuyasha. Elle ne préviendrait pas sa famille de son retour, elle se rendrait dans un endroit où elle aimait traîner pendant des heures et inlassablement.

De retour à l'époque moderne, après avoir sauté sans réfléchir dans le Puit Mangeur d'Os, elle courut à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la ville.

Tokyo était la troisième plus grande ville du monde.

Elle ne comptait plus les minutes qui défilaient dans son imperturbable course.

Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la joie et le sourire qu'elle avait si injustement perdus.

Kagome était arrivée à l'endroit même où elle consacrerait toute son énergie à se dépenser.

Elle se trouvait dès à présent dans le gymnase de son école.

Grâce à son amie Eri, elle avait pû se procurer un double de la clé.

Dans son refuge secret, il lui était arrivé d'y venir en cachette pendant les nuits de vulnérabilité d'Inuyasha.

Elle y dansait, elle y chantait.

Et ce soir, plus que jamais, elle se détendait sur des musiques au rythme Rock'n'roll.

Ce soir, plus que jamais, elle voulait retrouver la seule chose que Kikyo avait réussi à lui enlever : son sourire.

Alors elle déposa son revêtement au sol et lança le disque de la vieille radio posée une étagère poussièreuse dans un coin isolé du gymnase. Un son harmonieux s'échappa des enceintes.

_Under a lovers' sky, gonna be with you and noone's gonna be around.  
If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until-til the sun goes down._

Avec une grâce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, elle s'élança et exécuta des tas de mouvements.

_Underneath the starlight – starlight, there's a magical feeling - so right !  
It'll steal your heart tonight._

Elle tourna, virevolta, sauta au fur et à mesure que le rythme de la chanson s'accélérait. Elle traduisait chaque mot de ce refrain si entrainant...

_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss,_

_Tu peux essayer de résister, de te cacher de mes baisers,_

Oh oui, si seulement elle pouvait encore embrasser Inuyasha, si seulement il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait...

_But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight..._

_Mais tu sais, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas vaincre le clair de lune..._

Inuyasha a toujours détester la pleine lune, il se sent faible lorsqu'il est humain. Et pourtant même sous sa forme de demi-démon, il pleure toujours Kikyo.

_There's no escape from love [...]  
No matter what you think , it won't be too long til you're in my arms._

_Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible à l'amour [...]_

_Quel que soit le problème auquel tu penses, cela ne sera pas long tant que tu seras dans mes bras. _

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas y échapper. Il l'aime et moi je l'aime envers et contre tout. Et chaque fois qu'il me prendra dans ses bras, j'oublierai cette douleur-là. Parce qu'il en aime une autre... », pensa Kagome alors qu'elle déployait élégamment ses jambes sur le sol verni de la salle de danse.

_Don't try then, you're never gonna win..._

_Alors n'essaie pas, tu ne gagneras jamais..._

« Je ne gagnerai jamais le coeur d'Inuyasha, je ne l'aurais pas même maintenant que Kikyo est partie. Et pourtant, j'aimerai tellement sourire. J'aimerai tellement lui redonner le sourire. »

Au rythme de cette entraînante mélodie, elle dansa et elle rit. Elle sourit.

Elle était seule dans cette petite annexe du gymnase et pourtant, elle ne lui a jamais paru aussi vaste.

Elle se déhanchai comme jamais, elle voulait oublier ses peurs, Naraku, ses examens, sa peine de coeur. Elle voulait retrouver sa joie de vivre en cette fraîche nuit.

La musique s'acheva sur le mot _heart_ en même temps que les battements affolés de son coeur. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Une autre musique commençait, c'était l'une de ses préférées : _Especially for you_ de Kylie Minogue et de Jason Donovan, une musique de la fin des années 80 dont on ne se lasse pas d'écouter encore et encore.

Oui, elle danserait pour lui. Cette musique-là, c'était comme un message, une lettre prédestinée au demi-démon qu'elle chérissait tant.

_Especially for you, I wanna let you know what I was going through.  
All the time we were apart I thought of you : you were in my heart, my love never changed.  
I still feel the same._

_Spécialement pour toi, je veux que tu saches que je vivais._

_Durant tout le temps où nous avons été séparés, j'ai pensé à toi : tu étais dans mon coeur, mon amour n'a jamais changé._

_Je ressens toujours la même chose._

Et puis soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Un grincement. Des pas.

Elle pressa le bouton ON sur OFF aussi rapidement que la foudre qui s'abat sur la terre.

Inuyasha.

Elle ne rêve pas. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait espéré certes mais il était bien venu et l'avait suivie pour la protéger.

Il était là, devant elle, les traits durcis, la frustration recouvrant son fin visage.

Les joues en feu, elle ne pouvait qu'être gênée.

Une simple nuisette recouvrait son frêle corps. N'ayant pas pris le temps de se changer, elle avait seulement enfilé son gros manteau pour ne pas dévoiler sa petite tenue.

En temps normal, Inuyasha ne serait même pas encore debout.

Un simple "couché" et la question de son embarras aurait été réglée.

Mais justement. Ce soir, elle voulait oublier. Oublier leurs chamailleries, oublier la Perle des Quatre Âmes, oublier Naraku, oublier ses amis même, oublier Kikyo.

Elle ne l'apréciait pas, elle avait essayé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises et tout ça par jalousie.

Mais elle lui pardonnait. Parce que c'est un défaut humain. Haïr quelqu'un par amour est normal quand on est indécise sur ses sentiments.

Inuyasha la contemplait sans rien dire. Il n'était pas en colère, il semblait plutôt à bout. Kagome savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et de cette torpeur dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner.

Le demi-démon fixait sa petite tenue sans pour autant changer d'expression.

La jeune fille s'avança doucement et posa une main compatissante sur sa joue.

Et puis, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Kagome lui retira son manteau en rat de feu puis elle appuya sur le bouton Play, une nouvelle chanson débuta.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la voix de John LENNON prononça les premiers mots d'_Imagine_.

_Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try,  
No hell below us, above us only sky,_

_Imagine all the people living for today..._

Impassible, Inuyasha la regardait.

Kagome quant à elle, se blottit dans son torse protecteur.

_Imagine there's no countries, it isnt hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for, no religion too,  
Imagine all the people living life in peace..._

Dieu comme cette musique résumait parfaitement la triste vie qu'ils menaient.

Une vie pleine de dangers, avec un infime espoir d'avenir.

Soudain, Inuyasha posa sa main derrière son dos. Elle sentit également ses doigts s'entrelaçer avec ceux de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il la dévisageait avec dans ses yeux ambres une lueur de... regret ?

_You may say Im a dreamer, but Im not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us, and the world will live as one. _

- Oh Kagome... Si tu savais comme tu me manques..., murmura-t-il à peine audiblement.

Elle ne s'en était pas encore aperçu, mais Inuyasha l'entraînait progressivement dans une lente valse.

Depuis quand savait-il danser ? Qu'importe.

Il venait de lui parler avec franchise pour la première fois depuis la mort de Kikyo.

- Je serais toujours là Inuyasha, n'aie pas peur, lui répondit-elle avec tendresse, si ce n'est avec amour.

_Imagine no possesions, I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man,_

Elle ne comptait plus les secondes qui lui étaient si précieuses. Ils étaient enfin seuls, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de danser.

- Kagome, s'il-te-plaît, ne dis plus rien et laisse-toi faire.

Inuyasha se rapprocha dangereusement de Kagome. Leurs corps étant soudés, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il maîtrisait chaque pas à la perfection. Il la faisait tournoyer encore et encore. Sa tête dans l'épaule de la jeune adolescente, il respirait à nouveau.

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world..._

Les dernières notes de piano émurent le grand guerrier et sa fidèle amie. Est-ce le désespoir ou son grand besoin de réconfort qui le poussa à faire ce geste ? On ne sait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Inuyasha garda Kagome près de lui et dégagea les longs cheveux noirs qui recouvraient sa nuisette. De son côté, elle ne riposta pas. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Et puis, il lui posa de fiévreux baisers dans sa nuque en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Inuyasha... Tu ne dois plus pleurer, je t'en prie... arrête, supplia-t-elle tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que je pleure Kagome... Kikyo était déjà morte.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

- Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi est-ce que tu-...

- Parce que je me sens responsable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, et surtout. J'ai peur de te perdre toi aussi, et ça ça me ronge...

- Je serai là Inuyasha, je te le promets.

- Non, c'est moi qui te promets de toujours te protéger ! Je ne ferai pas de seconde erreur, idiote !

Son ton si sérieux la surprit, elle en sursauta presque. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parce qu'elle venait de retrouver enfin son Inuyasha.

- Oui Inuyasha. Mais promet-moi une chose en retour.

- Quoi donc ?

« Ton sourire... À travers ton sourire, je vois tellement de choses : tes secrets, tes désirs.

Si seulement tu pouvais me le montrer un peu plus souvent. Oh oui ! Si seulement tu pouvais rire plus souvent. »

- Je veux qu'à l'avenir tu souris plus souvent.

À peine eut-elle prononcer sa demande qu'il s'exécuta. Oui, pour la première fois cette nuit depuis la mort de Kikyo, Inuyasha sourit de nouveau. Un sourire sincère qui dévoilait ses canines pointues et son plus cher désir : toujours rester auprès de Kagome.


End file.
